


Appreciation

by Blah_Error



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic, Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, boy on boy, bxb - Freeform, otp, smutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blah_Error/pseuds/Blah_Error
Summary: [ONE SHOT SMUT]Kenma wasn't so mysterious with romance as people thought he'd be. He was in fact very informed on the matter as he had stupidly fallen in love with his best friend Kuroo. It wasn't til high school that he noticed his sexual desire for him. It only added more to his anxiety as Kuroo and the other 3rd years graduate from high school leaving him to question everything.( ﾟдﾟ) ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE HAIKYUU CREATOR. I OWN THE PLOT. SADLY.. ( ﾟдﾟ)





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Yep wrote this like at 3 AM in the morning right before I visited a church. Not ashamed. 
> 
> So this might suck because I had to keep rewriting because my stupid computer was like no shame boi you don't write this.

Kenma sat quietly on the gym floor. He didn't have any natural reaction to the whole situation occurring in front of him, all he could do was watch.

He watched his best friend Kuroo walk around hugging his teammates as if he was leaving forever. Well he was leaving, but not forever.

Kuroo had just got his certificate of graduation and was now currently giving a heart to heart conversation with everyone. Everyone except Kenma.

Kenma thought he'd be first, but Kuroo made a straight b-line for the other 3rd years. He of course didn't think much of it thinking he just needed to say his 'good jobs' and 'we made it' to them.

But after that he went for the other team mates. Kenma couldn't help, but feel a little hurt watching him hug and praise them for making his year memorable.

Kenma had stuck around for him and all he had said to him so far was 'go sit down you look sick I know the ceremony probably gave you a head ache.' He wasn't wrong, but still!

Kenma moved his gaze down to his game deciding he'd probably get a achy heart warming speech on the way home or he'd probably want to have dinner with him and him alone. Which only made Kenma's little heart beat faster.

As much as Kenma hated to accept he was madly in love with his best friend/ ex captain. He soon accepted this feelings upon entering high school after seeing how cool Kuroo had gotten and how more devoted Kuroo became to Kenma staying.

Kenma obviously never told anyone seeing as it wasn't anyone's business anyways. There was some times where Kenma had the chance, but chickened out seeing Kuroo was probably going to disown him.

After many minutes of waiting Kuroo walked up to Kenma. " Hey Kenma." Kenma's eyes darted up quicker than anticipated," hm. All done?"

"Me and the other third years are going to go out and eat so I can't walk you home. You don't mind right?"

Kenma stared at him keeping his hurt and disbelief hidden," that's fine....I don't need you hovering over me all the time anyways. Have fun." Kenma stood up picking his gym bag and leaving out the gym entrance.

Kenma didn't leave for Kuroo to say another word his chest aching and his eyes stinging with tears. Why was he so hurt? He usually didn't care so much when Kuroo had to ditch on their walks. Maybe it's because it's his last day with him at school? He loved him, but not to where it made him cry that he was ditched.

No, it's because Kuroo failed to give him any praise or appreciation for sticking around and being a good friend. He even kept his confession back, so Kuroo could stay happy and giving his attention to women.

He sighed walking quietly wiping the tears away before they started to leave marks.

Once he got home he laid on his bed taking off his vest and tie curling up in his blanket. He shouldn't have set his hopes up so high. He got himself hurt. He soon fell asleep after crying for a while.

-a few hours later-

Kenma felt hands on his face he didn't bother opening his eyes thinking it was his mom wiping the tears and gawking over her adorable son (she usually did this.)

He only opened his eyes once he felt a bite on his lower lip.

His eyes lazily met the golden eyes he admired from a distant. His eyes widen alerting Kuroo to pull back," oh god sorry Kenma you just looked so vulnerable."

Kenma blushed sitting up feeling his slightly bruised lips with his slender fingers. "Y-you...kissed me." Kuroo stood up rubbing the back of his neck," ah..sorry you must hate me."

Kenma shook his head slightly," n-no I'd never hate you." Kuroo gave a pained look," really? You looked upset..."

Kenma averted eye contact," I was just surprised....you can't expect me to be on board waking up to find someone kissing me."

Kuroo sighed sitting down," you must think I'm an asshole." Kenma bit his bottom lip," yeah...but not because you kissed me..." Kuroo glanced at him," oh?" Kenma gripped his pants trying to keep himself from crying," you...didn't appreciate me or praise me."

Kuroo tilted his head," that's why you're mad?" Kenma blush darken looking away," fuck off if you came here to laugh at me you can just leave." He laid down again covering his face.

Kuroo smirked slightly resting his hand on Kenma's thigh," I came here to say my farewell talk with you-" Kenma eyes widen propping himself up with his elbows," farewell?" He didn't even notice Kuroo feeling up his thigh, fear in his eyes.

"Where" Kuroo smiled," let me finish k-" Kenma shot a glare," you like to torture my feelings." He laid back making Kuroo sigh," stubborn as ever." He soon leaned over Kenma kissing him roughly, giving his thin lips a bite leaving Kenma to lay still in utter shock.

"K-kuro.." Kuroo smirked slightly taking the sudden speech to thrust his tongue in and fill Kenma's small mouth with his taste. Kenma shut his eyes soon letting his own tongue try to gain a small amount of dominance but failing as Kuroo controlled where his tongue moved and what it go to taste.

Kenma slowly wrapped his arms around Kuroo pulling him lower allowing Kuroo to have more of a taste. Kuroo soon pulled away giving them a chance to breath saliva making like chap stick on Kenma's bruising lip.

"I'll show you how much appreciation I have for you and how much you mean to me Kozume~" Kenma shivered at the sound of his name earning a smirk from Kuroo as he tilted his head back and sucked under Kenma's jaw earning small sounds of pleasure from the blonde.

Kuroo intertwined his and Kenma's fingers holding his hand down playing with Kenma's hot spot. Hearing his setter's moans only made Kuroo want more as he moved Kenma's hand into his own pants making his limp hand feel his hardening bulge through his boxers.

Kenma blushed not sure what to do but grab onto it causing Kuroo to give a small moan against Kenmas neck. Kenma bit his lip having the urge to keep pleasing him stroking the erection only to earn a bite and groan.

Kuroo's breathing quickened as Kenma rubbed him to his hardest point moving Kenma's hand into his boxers giving him freedom to feel the throbbing piece.

Kenma kept his eyes down to his hand,"K-kuro." Kuroo 'hmed' as he bite Kenma's ear lobe. "I-i want that in me..." Kuroo felt fireworks go off in his head hearing the sweet voice ask for a dirty request," I planned on it~"

Kuroo pulled Kenma's hand out enjoying the disappointed hungered face looking up at him only to blush as Kuroo stripped from his shirt and bottoms leaving him half naked with his boxers barely holding in his erection.

Kenma shakily started removing his own school uniform surprising Kuroo with his own growing erection peeping out. " don't stare..."

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat at the shy voice," I-i didn't know this would happen." Kuroo smiled pulling Kenma by the waist against him letting their erections rub against each other in the process," I did~"

Kuroo kissed Kenma once again earning soft moans as Kenma tip toed to fully enjoy the tasteful kiss rubbing his crotch against Kuroo's without realization.

Kuroo groaned grinding his hips against Kenma wanting more. Kenma got the hint his pale fingers tugging down Kuroo's boxers freeing the throbbing flesh.

Kenma's eyes widen as he felt it hit his thigh. Kuroo let his hand go down Kenma's back into his boxers, gripping Kenma's plump ass earning a squeak.

Kuroo chuckled," Excited?" Kenma showed no hesitation nodding," I want this." Kuroo smirked pulling one hand out," open." Kenma obeyed not sure what was going to happen until he fet three finger thrust into his mouth.

His saliva coated them giving a satisfactory look from Kuroo when he pulled them out and back down to Kenma's ass.

Without warning Kuroo stuffed in one finger earning a cry out from Kenma," j-jerk that hurts.." Kuroo kissed the tip of Kenma's nose," I'll hurt more with me inside raw." Kenma blushed gripping Kuroo's shoulders as Kuroo thrusted his finger in feeling around making Kenma shrink as the pain settled down.

He soon entered another finger widening the entrance and traveling deeper feeling around. He stopped after Kenma started to grind against his hand and bite down on his shoulder," gah....i-it feels pleasant there." Kuroo mentally celebrated seeing Kenma's face fill with pleasure and hunger.

"Can you put it in now...I want all of it." Kuroo's mind exploded hearing such dirty demands from his once innocent friend. Kuroo pulled his fingers out making Kenma bend over his bed," your wish is my command babe."

He spat on his hands rubbing his own cock substituting it for lube. Hungrily licking his bottom lip as he pressed his erection against Kenma's puckered entrance.

"It'll hurt."

"I don't care."

Kuroo soon widen the view placing both hands on his ass as he pushed in earning a small cry from Kenma.

He groaned as Kenma clenched around the tip," if you want me deeper you need to relax kozume.." Kenma nodded letting a breath of courage out relaxing at his best. Kuroo pushed further in going crazy as Kenma's insides twitched around him.

He kept slowly feeding Kenma's ass with his cock. Kenma moaned with pleasure gripping the sheets," Y-you're close to it Kuroo." He moaned grinding his ass against Kuroo. The elder smirked at the slutty movements," this is my appreciation Kozume~" he gave a small thrust making Kenma jolt forward and give a loud moan.

Kenma felt tears come out at the quick thrust. Kuroo noticed leaning down to kiss his back," you're okay." Kenma nodded gripping the sheets letting Kuroo see him at his most vulnerable time.

Kuroo pulled out slowly before thrusting in further grabbing Kenma's length. "A-ah~ Kuro you'll make me finish fast."

Kuroo smirked kissing his neck," that's fine I'm planning in doing this more than once." Kenma's eyes widen staring at the sheets.

Kuroo soon began to thrust in a faster speed as he pumped his hand up and down Kenma's cock.

Kenma whimpered in pleasure his eyes fluttering as Kuroo kept thrusting in. Kenma blushed his legs shaking," i-im going t-"

Before he could finish cum shot out making Kenma cry out. Kuroo groaned loudly during the process. Kenma tightened around him making him thrust rougher.

Kenma let him ride out the rest of his orgasm panting and moaning as Kuroo's warm liquid filled his twitching insides.

Kenma tried moving, but was stuck with Kuroo's still erect cock inside of him. "K-kuro?" Kuro smirked," I said we'd go more if we finished early didn't i?"

-4 and a 1/2 rounds later-

Kenma moaned out loudly his hands on Kuroo's stomach trying to keep himself from collapsing ontop of him.

Kuroo kept Kenma up by his waist before letting him slowly lay on him panting at his 4th orgasm.

Kenma panted closing his eyes taking in the moment as he hugged Kuroo.

Kuroo rubbed Kenma's back slightly before clearing his throat," I still wanted to say something about earlier."

Kenma tensed up remembering the whole gym fiasco, "Hm?"

"I wanted to say that if you hadn't left I would have gotten to say the rest of my question."

"Which was?" Kenma clenched every muscle hoping for a good outcome.

"Calm down babe shit you're going to snap off my dick. What I wanted to say was .....if you wanted to just hang out and have dinner with me and me only because I'd be up for that more than a dinner with people I don't find as attractive."

Kenma blushed hiding his face at Kuroo's chest. "Well?"

Kenma let out a tired sigh," nope."

"What? Why not??"

"Too tired.."


End file.
